Coordinated care of the patient with vascular disease is difficult due to the diversity of the diseases that affect the circulatory system and the specialization of medicine. As a result, physicians will treat only that aspect of the disease that intersects with their area of expertise. To accelerate the development of an integrated faculty, to improve patient care and to encourage multidisciplinary research in vascular disease, the following proposals are made: 1) To formally organize existing clinical services into a unified Vascular Disease Resource Center (VDRC). 2) To develop a vascular medicine fellowship. 3) To develop a focused integrated educational program . 4) To promote multidisciplinary research in vascular disease. The strength of the programs proposed by the candidate are based upon the growing cooperation among formerly fragmented clinical and research groups within Northwestern University Medical School. The programs that the candidate propose will accelerate this process, leading to a stronger more vital program in vascular disease. The institution has made resources available to initiate the program and to begin a vascular medicine fellowship.